


The Next Day

by RectifiedPear



Category: Deltarune, Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Concerned Friends, F/M, Fluff, Not just because Ralsei is fluffy either, Subtle ship, Susie-focused, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear





	The Next Day

Kris had not come to school today. Susie had ate all the chalk and been sent to fetch more because old habits died hard and Alphys was scared senseless of her. The idea was to get the time to do... something. Susie would definitely not call Kris' mom, she was improved now, missing Lancer, and a better person who was learning to compliment others. 

All that aside. She was not someone who could call some kid's mom and ask them where the kid was. Especially if Kris was playing hooky. Or running late. Or sick. If Kris was sick their mom would ask who's calling and tell Kris. Susie was uncertain if she could explain that away or swallow it with some cocky excuse.

Maybe Kris was doing what Susie was doing. Maybe Kris had snuck into the same place Susie was now, feeling around in the dark and walking ahead on papers scattered about the floor. Susie could not see ahead of herself, if Kris was already there or not did not matter.

With a shrug and a tensing in her shoulders, Susie turned for the door, and found the open door was gone, there was no brightness in the black around her. 

The floor was aglow now, papers shuffling atop the floor which was littered with tiles beneath the papers. Susie stared, remembering her first fall, then held her breath as it came again. She fell down... down... and found herself again, at where she'd been last time.

She found the fall hurt less this time. Nothing moved to attack her. Her ax was there, it felt good within her hand and she adored the steel. Nothing would be here to fight though. Well, she thought, always fools who might not like the new king.

She set out to find Ralsei, wherever the goat prince was, Kris would be.

It was bound to be where they'd met him first, surely. So Susie began with that. She took great strides, and felt a grace she didn't have outside of this place come to her. She moved like fluid, like a predator, and nothing moved to greet her, nor stop her.

Relsei was not where they had met him, and Susie found herself confused. Was Kris and him adventuring without her? Well, she'd go find Lancer and show him. That fluffy goat with those cute eyes and ears would not have his own fun without her having just as much fun! She shot a wide grin at nothing, and made her way along the place.

When she found Relsei, he was happily picking up what looked like void candy and mushrooms and stuffing them into a basket. He hummed a happy tune and no longer was in shadow or disguise. Susie took in the white goat, his pink eyes reminded her of a term books had, but she could not find it.

She knew it was almost a slur to some. So even if she remembered what Relsei was, she didn't want to call him such. 

“Where's Kris?” She said, teeth bared.

He looked up at her, red eyes going from surprise to happiness, then falling upon a deep confusion. His free hand, not gripping the basket as he stood, went to scratch at his horns. “I-I haven't seen them. Did they come with you?”

She huffed, annoyance lingering on her face before she looked away. “I came here assuming Kris was already here. So don't @!# screw with me, princey.”

“O-oh.” His face became a blushing mess as he fussed with his cloak. “I-I'm not, Susie. I'd never. We're friends, remember?” Balancing the spectacles upon his nose and blinking, he looked the reptile up and down. Susie brushed at her long hair and tried not to chew her lip in thought. “Kris hasn't come by.”

“Weird, they didn't come to school either.”

“No need to worry, I'm sure they're fine.”

“What makes you think I'm worrying, goodboy?!” Susie snapped.

The goat dropped his basket and held his hands out defensively. “W-well, uh, since Kris isn't here, but you are, want to hang out?”

Hanging out was not a bad idea. Susie chewed her lip and blew back her hair to stare at the goat. Her spike bracelets pressed into her side slightly, as if punishing herself. Kris wasn't here, just her. Her and Ralsei. 

“So long as your plans don't suck, goatboy.”


End file.
